


Someone Like Me

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean picks Orlando up from work and causes quite a commotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/doylebaby/pic/0003rtb5/)   


**Someone Like Me**

Orlando looked out of the first floor window at the schoolyard and noticed a silver blue sports car pull to a stop outside the school gate. A smile appeared on his face and he was unaware of the effect it had on the girls in his class.

He watched as Sean got out of the car and casually leant back against it, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Orlando grinned; trust Sean to think he wouldn’t be recognized with two day stubble and a pair of sunglasses covering his striking green eyes. His gruff looks, however, were utterly desirable to Orlando. 

A giggle in the back of the classroom pulled him out of the perusal of his lover and with a smile he dismissed the class.

A few students stayed behind to ask him some questions about their new assignment. After answering all the questions from his students Orlando packed his things in his backpack and pulled his overnight bag from under his desk. 

He cast another look out the window and concealed a grin; Sean was surrounded by squealing schoolgirls, with even a few of the female teachers among them.  
And not just girls he noticed, quite a few of the boys too. Perhaps one of the boys had first recognized him as Sharpe or Alec Trevelyan, and a lot of notebooks were held out to Sean for him to sign.

He slowly made his way down the stairs where the principal, Mrs Pryce-Bennett, rushed past him, Miss Moore, her always present shadow, close on her heels.   
He heard Miss Moore talk excitedly about who the gentleman was who was currently being overrun by girls in their schoolyard.

“You remember him, Mrs Pryce-Bennett, he was the villain in a James Bond film a few years back and now he’s in that Tolkien film, although he died at the end. Such a shame – and the man has the most amazing green eyes,” she sighed dramatically.

Orlando couldn’t agree with her more though, Sean’s eyes were amazing, especially at the height of passion when they darkened with desire, just for him.

He slipped out behind the two women and noticed that Miss Moore was getting very nervous all of a sudden. He decided to hang back a little and let Mrs Pryce-Bennett meet with Sean on her own terms.

The headmistress crossed the schoolyard with determination in her step and as soon as the students noticed her they parted to let her through.

“Mr Bean,” she called out and Orlando sniggered at Sean’s obvious wince.

“It’s such an honour to have you visit our school. If we had but known you were coming, we would have arranged a proper welcome.” Miss More seemed quite flustered at these words, but Mrs Pryce-Bennett was completely in control.

Sean shook her hand politely as the principal introduced herself and tried to say something, but he wasn’t given a chance. “If you will follow me, I will gladly give you a tour around our school.”

Orlando decided it was time to rescue Sean. He walked closer and shot Sean a brilliant smile over Mrs Pryce-Bennett’s shoulder.

Sean’s face broke into a relieved grin upon seeing Orlando. 

At this reaction, Mrs Pryce-Bennett turned around and when she saw Orlando she proudly said, “Ah Mr Bloom, look who has come to visit our school today. Isn’t it fantastic?” Then she turned back to Sean, “This is Mr Bloom, he teaches our art classes.”

She stepped aside to let Orlando shake Sean’s hand, but Orlando grabbed Sean in a hug, while saying, “Sean, you made it on time!” 

Sean returned the hug enthusiastically. “Bastard,” he whispered in Orlando’s ear, then louder, so everyone could hear. “Lando, finally, I’ve been waiting forever, are you ready to go?”

It was totally worth every penny to see the expressions on the faces of the other teachers and the students, especially Mrs Pryce-Bennett’s face. They were all watching with their mouths open and Orlando enjoyed their confusion.

“You want me to put my bag in the boot?” he asked Sean, winking at his lover as he reached down to pick up the bag he’d dropped to hug Sean.

“Aye, that’s fine, I want to be going as soon as possible to avoid all the weekend traffic,” Sean replied with a big smile on his face. 

Then he turned back to the principal with an apologetic look, “I’m very sorry for the misunderstanding Mrs Pryce-Bennett, but I am here to pick up Orlando, uh Mr Bloom. Perhaps I can visit some day soon, I’d really like to see the place where he works and that he loves. Unfortunately we have to go now, we have a very important engagement this evening and we can’t afford to be late, I’m sure you’ll understand.” Sean’s charming smile did the trick and Miss Moore nearly swooned while Mrs Pryce-Bennett was stunned into silence.

Sean opened the car door for Orlando and he gratefully sank into the comfortable seat. Sean waved goodbye before he walked around the car and got in on the driver’s side. 

Mrs Pryce-Bennett had recovered from her surprise and knocked on Orlando’s window, when he opened it, he noticed her compressed lips. “I will see you on Monday, Mr Bloom. Enjoy your weekend. Mr Bean.” She nodded at Sean and then turned around and walked back to the school.

“We are not amused,” Orlando mumbled.

Sean grinned at him, “Well, you wanted to make a big production out of it,” he chuckled.

“Yeah well,” Orlando was a little ashamed, “serves her right. _‘You can’t possibly expect us to believe you actually are acquainted with someone as important as that, Orlando. Stop fantasizing, it sets a bad example,’_ ” he mimicked Mrs Pryce-Bennett’s voice perfectly.

Sean looked sideways at Orlando. “She said that?”

Orlando nodded. “Uhuh, she didn’t believe you could be in a relationship with someone like me. This was my little moment of revenge!”

Sean face turned serious. “Someone like you? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Orlando shrugged, his happy mood dissipating quickly. “I’m just plain, old Orlando Bloom from Canterbury, you know. Not smart or handsome, totally unsuitable to be the partner of a film star.”

“Now hang on,” Sean steered the car into a lay-by and turned off the ignition. He turned towards Orlando, framing his face between his hands. “You are not plain, you’re special, you’re not just smart, but also extremely talented, you’re not only handsome, you’re gorgeous and you’re my lover and partner, because I don’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you.”

If Orlando’s eyes had turned a little moist at this declaration of love then Sean didn’t mention it, but instead he kissed his lover with great conviction. 

When they pulled apart breathlessly, the smile was back on Orlando’s face. “Do you have to go to this engagement thing?” he asked a little mischievous.

Sean grinned and nodded, starting the car. “Yes, _we_ have to show our face, but we might be able to cut it short.”

Orlando’s little giggle showed his approval of that idea.

The End


End file.
